


An Offer Given

by Bunney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunney/pseuds/Bunney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post-DH, AU</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Offer Given

**Author's Note:**

> Post-DH, AU

I have been participating in [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=dmhgchallenge)[**dmhgchallenge**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=dmhgchallenge) 's 100-word drabble series. The participants are given one word prompts and challenged to meet the prompt in exactly 100 words.

I enjoy writing drabbles, especially proper drabbles; it's a true challenge to tell a story in 100 words. I've taken the task a step further and written my drabbles as a continuing plotline, with each subsequent drabble building on the one before it. I'm pleased with the results so far.

I will be adding to this post as each drabble is revealed on [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=dmhgchallenge)[**dmhgchallenge**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=dmhgchallenge).

 

**Title:** An Offer Given  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Prompt:** "A Beginning"  
 **Notes:** Post-DH, AU

 

He was sick of the scorn, and the fear in their eyes.

Draco turned away from the counter, leaving behind the herbs he'd carefully selected for purchase. The shopkeeper snorted – _good riddance to bad rubbish_ – and swept the herbs into the bin.

He opened the door and stepped onto the stoop, but not before he heard another customer offer to take her business elsewhere _if that's how you treat paying customers._

Curious, Draco turned and came face to face with Hermione Granger. She smiled, tucking her arm through his.

"I know another herbalist who has just what you're looking for."

 

 

 

**Title:** An Overture Made  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Prompt:** "An Earring"  
 **Notes:** Post-DH, AU

 

Draco stopped Hermione with a touch to her elbow; she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Granger...that was...well, it was kind of you," he said uncertainly. He hated being beholden to her, but her brilliant smile eased his fears.

"He was quite out of line, Malfoy. I'll not shop there again!" she said fiercely. When she nodded her head, to emphasize her words, her earring fell from her ear, sparkling brightly in the sunlight. Draco caught it in a swift Seeker's grip, his fingertips brushing the soft skin of her neck.

Their eyes met and he caught his breath as well.

 

 

 

**Title:** A Liberty Stolen  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Prompt:** "Stolen"  
 **Notes:** Post-DH, AU

 

To Draco's surprise, Hermione fell in step beside him and together they walked up Diagon Alley.

"So, how have you been?" she asked when the silence between them stretched too long. Draco gave her a wary look, but she was gazing back at him with eyes so kind, so warm, that his heart felt lighter than it had in years.

"I'm well. Even better now, thank you."

She smiled at his words and blushed at his appreciative smile. She looked so adorable that Draco impulsively pulled her aside and stole a kiss from her lips.

Shocked, Hermione's eyes widened. "Malfoy!"

 

 

 

**Title:** An Invitation to Love  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Prompt:** "Fallen"  
 **Notes:** Post-DH, AU

 

Hermione Granger was not a woman given to fanciful ideas of true love and romantic folly, but during the space of a short walk through Diagon Alley, outside Babbage's Herbal Emporium, she realized she'd fallen headlong into the sunbright lunacy of love.

"So, Granger, have you plans tonight? I mean to say, you _do_ eat, do you not? We could, well, we _should_ , have perhaps a spot of...dinner," Draco stammered, a blush still sitting high on his cheeks from his impulsive kiss.

Hermione nodded, smiling as his cheeks burned brighter. "I think we should, Draco, and perhaps breakfast as well."

 

 

**Title:** Sweets to Share  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Prompt:** "Chocolate Frogs"  
 **Notes:** Post-DH, AU; Not submitted to the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=dmhgchallenge)[**dmhgchallenge**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=dmhgchallenge)

 

Draco held out a familiar green paper sack, neatly folded and sealed with a circle of gold foil. Emblazoned across the front was the Honeydukes Sweetshop logo.

"I wanted to buy flowers, but the florist was closed. I suppose I could have charmed some..." he offered by way of explanation for his tardy arrival for their dinner date.

Hermione took the parcel and held it gently. "Charmed flowers die so quickly, though," she said, although she thought she might've liked the gesture anyway.

"I know...I do hope you like Chocolate Frogs."

"I thought they were _your_ favorite?"

"Will you share?"

 

**Title:** Rubies and Lotuses  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Prompt:** "Dangerous"  
 **Notes:** Post-DH, AU; Not submitted to the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=dmhgchallenge)[**dmhgchallenge**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=dmhgchallenge)

 

On their second date, Draco gave her a pink lotus that he'd purchased from a florist in Vietnam.

On the third, he presented her with a bracelet of delicate rubies on a fine, golden chain and swore that it was only a trinket and not something his mother might miss when she opened her jewelry box.

Tonight, their fourth date, Draco lifted her hand and kissed each of Hermione's fingers, sucking the tip of her pinkie between his lips. His eyes sparkled with dangerous promise and Hermione knew that tonight she would receive the one gift she'd been waiting for.

 

**Title:** Reverence  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Prompt:** "Heat"  
 **Notes:** Post-DH, AU; Not submitted to the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=dmhgchallenge)[**dmhgchallenge**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=dmhgchallenge)

 

In the intimacy of Hermione's bedroom, Draco drew designs on her skin with his fingertips; swirls and flourishes, and words of love and penitence. He lavished the flesh of her breasts and belly with reverent kisses that left Hermione writhing, begging him to make good on his promises.

When their arousal transcended thought, Hermione urged Draco between her welcoming thighs and into the heat of her body. Pressing his brow to hers, he stared into her dark eyes; full of emotion he'd never thought to possess, he whispered words he never thought he'd speak to this woman.

_I love you._

 

**Title:** The Personification of Love  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Prompt:** "Surrender"  
 **Notes:** Post-DH, AU; Not submitted to the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=dmhgchallenge)[**dmhgchallenge**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=dmhgchallenge)

Hermione in full surrender was beauty personified.

Draco had heard of angels and dismissed them as so much Muggle nonsense. But when Hermione came undone in his arms, her head falling back as the sweetest sounds of love and joy filled his ears, he became a true believer.

Hermione drew him close, her arms and legs encircling his slick, straining body as he fulfilled his unspoken promise to her. She didn't need to hear the words; she could read them in his skin and his breath and the beat of his joyous heart.

Draco in full surrender was love personified.

 


End file.
